This invention relates to a building brick and more particularly it relates to an improved self aligning building brick.
This invention has been devised to provide a self aligning building brick which will be easy to place and which will have a strong structural joint between adjoining bricks. It is also an object of this invention to provide a building brick usable for constructing a wall of the like which will have a uniform and pleasing appearance. It is also an object of this invention to provide a building brick which is easy to manufacture and robust in use.